Jerome Ellsworth
Jerome 'Hawkeye' Ellsworth was a United States Army Special Operations Force officer that served in the 101st Airborne, 75th Ranger Regiment and 1st Special Force Operational Detachment-Delta. A veteran leader that learned to never back down when the odds were against him all the time. He became an accomplished military officer for the United States Army during his time with Delta Force. Working now with the CIA Special Activities Division, Jerome works with a variety of Tier One SOF operators across the world taking down threats against the homeland. Early Life Early Life (1985-2003) Jerome Carter Ellsworth was born to Peter and Natalie Ellsworth on April 11th 1985. Growing up in St. Louis County, Jerome attended a public grade school and later middle school. Instead of going to a public high school, Jerome went on to attend a private high school. At 16 years old, Jerome witnessed the attacks on the World Trade Center while at high school. He wanted to go and fight, but decided to wait after talking to the retired ROTC director on his campus. At age 18, Jerome attended university instead of going into the military. University (2003-2007) As the invasion of Iraq was starting, Jerome went to his classes of philosophy and communications when he wanted to be over in Iraq. He joined the ROTC Program at the University of Missouri where he became a very strong candidate for becoming an officer. Staying true to the promise he made to the retired ROTC director on his high school campus, Jerome attained a Corporate Communications Bachelor of Arts degree. He found it was more important to communicate with people than become focused in one field. Enlistment (2007) With inspiration from Band of Brothers, Generation Kill book and the support of his family, Jerome enlisted into the United States Army at 22 years old. Hoping to become an effective leader for the men and women serving in Iraq and Afghanistan. 101st Airborne Officer Candidate School (2007) In 2007, Jerome Ellsworth shipped out to Fort Benning, Georgia where he underwent OCS. Excelling at his training, Jerome became a natural leader for the other officers and pushed others when he completed his task. Graduating as a Second Lieutenant, he was given tremendous respect among the other officers for his work and helping them whenever he could. After his OCS training, Jerome was sent to Fort Campbell in Kentucky. 506th Infantry Regiment (2007-2009) As a 2nd Lieutenant for the 101st Airborne, Jerome was assigned to 1st Battalion, 506th Infantry Regiment, 1st BCT Bastogne, 101st Airborne. He was given command of Third Platoon in Charlie Company. Taking what he learned from OCS, Jerome applied it to the his platoon and became good friends with the soldiers he would deploy with, becoming their best friend and leader. Iraq Deployments Considered the deadliest year in Iraq, Jerome and Charlie Company were deployed to Iraq where they did patrols to win the hearts and minds of the people in 2007. Jerome saw his platoon get blown up by IEDs, attacked by RPG hunter killer teams and terrorists. Many of the soldiers under his command felt he would flip and go home but were proven wrong. During an intense firefight, Jerome utilized his platoon to surround the fighters in a vacant village where he was able to use an airstrike to blow them up. His ability to contain a large force then keep them there for a while was impressive to his superiors. In 2008 and 2009, Jerome would return back to Iraq on a nine month deployment with Charlie Platoon. With one combat tour under his belt, Jerome became a much more seasoned and effective leader. It was said that he leaded like he had 19 years of experience of war when he really had one. Able to win the hearts and minds of the locals, he could push out more terrorists among the people. The ability for Jerome to work with the people was noted by his superiors. Soon he was moved up to Northern Iraq to work with rooting out more enemies. He was injured in a skirmish with enemies, but stayed on the ground to coordinate an airstrike on the village to ensure that they would never hurt another American again. Achievements Jerome was promoted from 2nd Lieutenant to 1st Lieutenant at the end of his tour in 2007 and then to Captain at the end of his second tour in 2009. He was awarded a Bronze Star for his actions in 2009 and given a purple heart. Jerome was a powerful leader on the ground because he was able to establish communication with his officers and give them solid information that he was seeing. As a young Captain, Jerome knew that he would be an effective and smart leader in the United States Army. 75th Ranger Regiment Ranger Assessment and Selection Program (2009-2010) After becoming a Captain, Jerome went on to tryout for RASP. Due to a shorter training, Jerome was able to spend more time broadening his scope as a military leader and a leader in general. He attacked everything with the same intensity and never game up, he always found a way to win. Jerome wanted to join the RRC due to their elite behavior but wasn't offered to join despite his best efforts to get noticed. 3rd Ranger Regiment (2010-2013) Captain Jerome Ellsworth was assigned to the 3rd Ranger Regiment, Delta Company and the command of Alpha Platoon. As the leader, he would lead over 30 Rangers compared to 70 in the 101st Airborne. Being a more experienced leader, Jerome was willing to take on the smaller group, knowing that if he did well, he could tryout for 1st SFOD-D. Afghanistan Deployments In 2010 and 2011, Jerome deployed to the Korengal Valley where he would lead his platoon to take down enemies that dared to come at them. Stirring up many hornet nests and utilizing air strikes, Jerome became one of the most effective ground leaders to push through the valley in years. His ability to work with the locals and gather hard intel, he could move on the enemies before they knew he was coming. He was soon pulled out of the Valley and worked around Provinces crawling with enemies to try and knock back the terrorists so that the government could win the hearts and minds of the locals. Coming back for his second deployment in 2012 to 2013, Jerome deployed to the Kandahar Province where he went on to try and save as many NATO troops that were struggling. With suicide bombers and IEDs become a major threat, Jerome was able to use his experience from Iraq to push the dangers of those out of his head. Continuing where he left off, Jerome was able to weed out the fighters and take back land to give to the local people. Always developing the situation, he found himself in positions where he would be more prepared for the enemies and take them out without giving them a chance. Achievements After two successful deployments with the Rangers, Jerome remained at the rank of Captain. He was awarded another Bronze Star for his actions in 2010, a Silver Star for his actions in 2011 for his actions and later a commendation medal. Jerome became respected among his fellow Rangers because he did everything that his soldiers did, he never took a day off when they weren't on one. 1st SFOD-D Operator Training Course (2013-2015) Jerome Ellsworth underwent the brutal training of Delta Force where he would become an operator. With 80 people washing out of the initial training, Jerome knew just what he had to do in order to become a 1st SFOD-D officer. Pushing himself to limits he never felt before, he became a much better and effective leader for his fellow operators. In 2015, Jerome graduated from OTC becoming a Major. Apex Reaper Squadron (2015-2021) Major Jerome Ellsworth was assigned to Apex Reaper Squadron and given the command of Advanced Force Operations Serpent Hunter Team. Apart of Combat Applications Group and being a Tier One Operator, Jerome was going to deploy with three other operators and hunt down leaders with SIGNIT and HUMNIT. Jerome became an expert in clandestine operations. Niger Deployment In late 2015, Jerome and the Serpent Hunters deployed to hunt down a lead where the Russians were working with warlords to get their chemical weapons shipped. Intercepting shipments around Niger, they were able to stop what they thought were all of the shipments. Knowing that another war were to soon break out, the Serpent Hunters did everything they could before they were sent back home. World War Three (2016-2017) While America was invaded, Jerome and the Serpent Hunters were sent to Turkey. Their objective is to use the neighboring countries to slip into Russia and assassinate Vladimir Makarov. With no one else to help them, they were on their own, to fight against the enemies that stood against them and make friends with the ones who wanted Makarov dead. Turkey Deployment During the invasion of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, Jerome was sent to Turkey to fight off ultranationalists who infiltrated Turkey and tried to take over the government. Met with Jerome and three other operators, they were able to mount a large push back against the enemies and slaughter them. Jerome used airstrikes and indirect fire to take out everything that he could before pushing further. Georgia Deployment With the White House taken back, Jerome and the Serpent Hunters moved into Georgia with the help of the Russian Loyalist party. They were able to walk through Georgia without firing their weapon and link up with more leaders from the Russian Loyalist party. Due to a sleeper agent, Jerome lost one of his operators and wanted to eliminate the rest of the loyalist party due to losing one of his closest friends. Russia Deployment Down one operator and his body being sent back to the United States, Serpent Hunter team pushed on into Russia to avenge the loss of their fallen operator. Taking down everything that ushered the world ultranationalist, Jerome and the rest were able to steamroll to Moscow where they took down many Ultranationalist generals before they were able to commit mass suicide. They were able to capture seven other critical people for the ultranationalist and give them a trial. Post World War Three Era (2017-2021) After burying Sergeant First Class Aaron 'Jester' Seavers, Serpent Hunter Team added Sergeant First Class Derek 'Frost' Westbrook. The team was back up to full strength and Jerome went back to leading his team to take down threats across the globe. With scattered cells of ultranationalists, Serpent Hunter Team was tasked with rooting them out and putting an end to them. Yemen Deployments With Yemen able to get their hands on weapons and send terrorists to Central America, Serpent Hunter Team was deployed on two occasions in 2017 and 2018 to hunt down the rogue leaders wanting to inflict damage on the United States. Capturing and taking down many leaders, they were able to shut down many of the plans that they terrorist organization had planned. Mexico Deployments From 2018 to 2021, Serpent Hunter Team expanded to an eight operator team and under the command of Jerome, they went into Mexico to overthrow cartels, start cartel wars and assassinate leaders. Taking out terrorists, shattering the cartels and making them fight one another, Jerome was able to sneak in with his team and take out all of the enemies once they were tired. None of the public knew of the missions. Promotion (2021) After six years of being a Major for the 1st SFOD-D, Jerome was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and moved up to command the teams. Despite his best efforts, Jerome rather be on the ground giving intel to them and seeing their raids rather than briefing them and hoping for the best. He was a great Lieutenant Colonel and cared deeply about the teams he was commanding. CIA SAD Recruitment (2022) In 2022, Lieutenant Colonel Jerome Ellsworth was approached by the Central Intelligence Agency where he would work for the Special Activities Division as a Chief Mission Planner. His ability to create plans and use intelligence was something that the CIA valued in the the SAD. Jerome accepted the position and became a Chief Mission Planner for the SAD-SOG community. Personality As an officer throughout his career, Jerome learned to always develop the situation. It was something taught to him by his Terrorism and Foreign Policy teacher in high school. He took the advice to heart and worked to always develop the situation into his favor. It didn't matter if he was at home or deployed, he did everything to develop the situation. Jerome is a dedicated and loyal officer, never failing a task or slacking off, he did everything to win and get to the next objective. Never giving up and quitting, Jerome worked his hardest everyday in order to bring everyone home and accomplish the task at hand. His never quit attitude only pushed him to become a 1st SFOD-D officer and become the best. As a humble officer, Jerome never talked about his service to the United States. He would avoid the spotlight and wear his uniform only when he had to. Being a quiet professional, he wanted to keep his work quiet because he felt that it would attract unnecessary attention to his family. Being a successful officer, he was happy enough to come back to his family alive. Being caring and loving is something that Jerome learned throughout his life. Showing love and care to his soldiers showed that he would do everything to bring them home and back to their families. Showing the same affection towards his children and wife showed that the people around him mattered. Despite being someone who spent too much time screwing around with his soldiers, he kept morale high even during the darkest times. Known to be ruthless when he's needed and giving second chances, Jerome was able to play a card that not many other officers had. He was able to put fear into the people he was hunting. Not by solely hunting them but by using psychological trauma to make them fear him. He could get inside of people's head and get what he needed from them. It was truly impressive to see how fast he could work to get information out of people. Personal Life Miranda Henderson In 2010, Jerome met Miranda when he was moving into his apartment in Austin, Texas. Being a college graduate from the University of Texas, she was pursuing her Ph.D in Civil Engineering. The two continued to date until 2014 where Jerome asked Miranda to marry him. At 30 years old, Jerome Ellsworth married 28 year old Miranda Henderson in 2015. Marriage for the two was tough, but they made it work. During World War Three, Jerome tried to keep up with sending his newly wedded wife letters on how he was doing. After the war, the two were able to become more stable and only improve from where they were once before. In 2019, the two moved out of Austin and into Corpus Christi where they were able to prepare for raising a family. In 2020, they welcomed Danielle Ellsworth into the world. In 2021, Rachel Ellsworth joined them and then in 2022, Adrian Ellsworth joined them. They planned on two children and Adrian turned out to be a happy accident. They reside outside of Langley Virginia where Jerome works as a SAD CMP and Miranda works as a civil engineer for a company inside of Washington D.C. Notes * Picture is of Jeremy Renner from The Hurt Locker. * The notes surrounding Jerome revolve more around the current world atmosphere with some snippets from the Infinity Ward Modern Warfare franchise. It's more AU than canon. * Task Force 141 gets pardoned but retires due to one man living. Derek 'Frost' Westbrook fills into Serpent Hunter Team after losing Metal Team during the rescue of the Russian President and her daughter. * Mexico Deployments revolve around Sicario. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers